


Jump into the river

by Lukascanfly



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, nothing - Freeform, run away again
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “所以你是不打算说你的名字了是吗？”“我不打算。”那人笑了笑，把头扭了过去。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Jump into the river

0  
生活真是充满了一些令人惊讶的奇迹，要让Eddy·Chen来想的话，他实在是不觉得以他的经理可以遇到这种莫名其妙的事，按部就班的长大，按部就班的与父母产生分歧，按部就班的完成自己在音乐学院的学业转而开展自己的乐团事业，可以说他的人生实在是没有什么波澜，他自己倒是也挺享受在歌剧院乐团的工作，如果是时候的话，找一位相爱的妻子，结婚生子，成为乐团首席一段时间后光荣退休。  
他觉得他穿洞戴项链跑日本人开的古着店挑花衬衫的叛逆期已经过去了。  
如果那天晚上他没有因为想要吃汤豆腐而出门买食材的话。

01  
Brett·Yang从酒吧出来的时候天色已晚，平时这个时候他一般都在练琴，但今天的八个小时提前结束，他把自己演奏家生涯里所有的失败都数了一遍，越数越觉得他需要酒精给自己制造一点小混乱，在酒吧拒绝了无数个跑来摸他大腿的男人之后，他照例习惯性的在街上闲逛，逛着逛着跑到了河边。  
我需要些混乱。他想。没有混乱他无法演奏音乐，混乱对他来说代表着感性，浪漫，并不太极端的悲剧和巴黎夜晚的月亮，而可能也是由于这个原因，他被一些——用他自己的话来说是长舌妇——批评家赶出了音乐厅。  
不过这其实没什么好在意的，不能演奏他自己要的音乐，那就不演奏，没人愿意听，那就把琴架在肩膀上把音符抛向空中，被业界打压，那就喊出来，那就咆哮，将他们不想看到的不想接受的全部丢在他们面前，还要狠狠地跺几脚。  
这是小提琴家Brett·Yang的业界生存法则，没有小混乱，他就没法活。  
他坐在河边，享受酒精带给他那些汹涌的平静，看着无波无浪的水面和离他不远不近的埃菲尔铁塔，觉得自己应该做些什么，在这个平平无奇的晚上。

02  
Eddy看着手机上面的音乐厅演出资讯，盘算着什么时候把他的燕尾服送去干洗，刚一抬头，看见一个和他同样黑头发黄皮肤穿着红白条纹毛线开衫的人正在抬腿想要翻过桥的护栏。  
他连喊都没来得及喊出来，把手里的塑料袋子和手机全丢在地上以平生最快的速度冲过去，一只手扯住那人的胳膊，一只手掰着那人的腿，他闻到那个人身上被太阳晒过的味道，几乎是用尽了全身的力气把他从那个临近深渊的边缘拉回了地面。  
视角摇摇晃晃的，他觉得自己躺在地上的一瞬间一定磕到了脑袋，而那个人的胳膊搭在他的肚子上，眼镜掉到一边，自己的人字拖也被甩飞了半米。  
他艰难地抬起头，看到那个陌生人毛绒绒的脑袋和红透了的耳朵。  
“你干什么？”他爬起来蹲到那人面前，“大半夜在这里干什么啊！你要死倒是也等到白天阳光明媚的时候啊！现在这算是怎么回事！”  
那个人看起来好像并没有听见他的怒吼，可好像又听见了却没有当做一回事，他的眼睛看向Eddy，穿过了一切兜兜转转的东西，直接看进了Eddy的内里，他就只是看了那么一眼，Eddy觉得他看完了自己的一生。  
“我没想自杀。”他开口了，声音带着点醉酒的模糊，可让Eddy想起他自己琴上的A弦，“我只是想试试水凉不凉。”  
“老兄，现在是冬天。”  
“我知道。”他说这话的时候Eddy觉得他疯了，看到那人亮晶晶的眼睛，他听到落叶里钟声的回响，搞得他头皮发麻，“所以我才跳的。”  
Eddy被震惊到说不出话来，他仔细看着他，他想弄清楚这个人怎么想的。  
“那你又是干什么？”那人从地面上坐起来，也不去管自己乱七八糟的头发和衣服，开始四处张望，“那是你的东西？都烂掉了。”  
Eddy顺着他的目光看去，他大老远的跑遍法国所有的店好不容易买到的汤豆腐就这么被分尸了像呕吐物一样摊在地上，鬼知道他为了吃这个东西走了有多久。  
“我费了好大劲才买的。”Eddy撇撇嘴，他虽然觉得可惜，但是摔了也就摔了，虽然这个人不是要自杀只是个神经大条的醉鬼，不过谁也不能保证他在水里是否有一定的自理能力，比起在大冬天跳河救他，还是早早发现了的好，尽管他的夜宵泡汤了。  
“所以你就是为了吃个汤豆腐大半夜的出来？”  
“对啊。”Eddy说，他本来是想在歌剧演出之前吃一顿中餐，不然他的胃怕是撑不到后天。  
“那这么看来你这家伙和我一样差劲啊。”  
“我为什么要被一个喝多了还跳河的人这么讲啊。”他居然被逗笑了，“Eddy·Chen。”  
“亚洲人？”  
“我都姓陈了，你觉得呢。”他用中文回答，带着些台湾腔，发音很标准，“所以你是不打算说你的名字了是吗？”  
“我不打算。”那人笑了笑，把头扭了过去。

03  
Eddy以为和醉汉的事也就这么了结了，不过是生活中一个小小的意外，歌剧演出结束之后他打算一个人喝酒放松一下，趁着晚上在巴黎好好逛逛，刚收拾好东西把衣服换好走出后门，发现有人就在远处和他们的指挥聊天，仔细一看，就是那天的那个醉汉，只不过这次他穿着全套的蓝色天鹅绒西装，胡子刮干净了，头发梳的整整齐齐，再加上夜晚都反光的亮面黑皮鞋，那漂亮的样子Eddy差点没认出来他。  
他发誓自己并不是有意偷听的，其实他也没听到几句此次对话就开始互道晚安，可他还是很敏锐的发现了高光语句。  
“打算什么时候回来。”  
“不知道呢，他们不骂我了吧，我就回来。”  
“你是在乎他们骂你的人吗？”  
“我需要一个机会，我自己需要的机会，而不是他们给我的。”  
这对话很耐人寻味，Eddy半路医学院学生出身，逻辑思维好像有个房间，他想了想那些评论家在报刊杂志上仅凭一张嘴就被决定命运的小提琴家，醉汉今天这张漂亮的脸他好像确实有见到过。  
Brett·Yang。他差点惊呼出声的同时，一只手从后面拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“今天还打算吃汤豆腐吗？”Brett笑着看着他，那玩世不恭却又带着距离和谨慎的语气小小的钻进他的领口。  
“不打算了，打算去喝酒。”他平复了一下心情，觉得自己也没输多少，一想到自己之前很喜欢的小提琴家最狼狈的样子被自己看到他甚至有点窃喜，“Brett来吗？”  
“你知道了？”  
“我知道了，倒不如说我为什么那次没能知道。”  
“大众印象中的Brett·Yang就是这副样子，西装革履，皮鞋锃亮。”他伸开双手，好像要把胸口的领带夹都展示给Eddy看，他原地转了个圈，恢复了刚刚很随意的站姿，“他们认得我的衣服而不是我，所以当时我没有告诉你我的名字，我知道我们还会见面。”  
“你坐在包厢？”  
“二楼右上角的那个，可以看到你的脸，你拉琴时表情不少，和我一样。”  
Eddy觉得好像自己隐隐约约感受到了某种郑重其事的邀请。  
“所以去喝酒吗？”  
“走。”Brett说，“我请你。”

04  
在巴黎的时候他们的确是一起做了许多事，逛书店，看画展，Eddy陪着Brett练琴，Brett去听他在歌剧院的演出，在床上的某个时刻拥抱在一起。  
没有接吻，这对他们两个人来说都太过了。  
“他们说你的音乐完全抛弃了规则。”那天下午他们在路边逛完书店喝咖啡，Brett正在翻看刚刚买的书，Eddy头一次提起这个Brett从不主动提起他一般情况下也不会说的事，他觉得如果他们想要更进一步，这个问题一定要迈过去，尽管他自己都不知道他是不是想他们更进一步。  
Brett从书里抬了抬眼睛看他，沉默了一小会儿才开口，“那什么又是规则呢。”他把书放下来，将手环在膝盖上，“Eddy，你觉得什么是规则呢。”  
“我倒是没有考虑过。”Eddy想了想，“我觉得我本人还算是规则。”  
“你才没有呢。”Brett哈哈大笑，“大概你们整个乐团里面最不守规则的就是你了，哪有古典乐团里一提二档的小提琴手会在冬天就因为想吃个汤豆腐穿着人字拖跑遍整个巴黎呢？只有你了吧。”  
“这不足够证明，Brett，这只是你爱的小混乱。”  
“我的确爱小混乱。但你包里打印出来的柏林爱乐应征表单呢？那个总该可以证明了。”Brett说，他的语气里没有揶揄也没有被瞒着的生气，他只是陈述事实，“你想着冒险，你也愿意冒险，但总差一个机会，你自己需要的机会，而不是别人给你的。”  
Eddy是第二次听到这句话，Brett一般不和他聊这些正经事，这只是他第二次听到Brett作为小提琴家的个人观点。  
“Eddy，承认吧，你和我是一类人。”Brett把手放回那本书上，开始玩精装本的封面，“你和我一样，你总感觉大多数人就这么过下去了，从音乐学院毕业然后发展自己的职业乐团生涯，好像不太对劲，我没有否认这种生活的社会价值，它必然存在也安稳幸福，可你我的这种冲动是改变不了的，Eddy，那是我们血液里的东西，但凡你开始反抗，它们就会源源不断的冒出来最终流进大海。”  
“这就是你总是答应我出门约会的理由？”  
“不全是。”Brett说，“我觉得我要的东西你可以给我，而你需要的东西我也可以给你。”  
“你需要什么呢？”  
“一个机会。”他的微笑一如往常，“你我都是。”  
Eddy在这次交锋中保持了平静，这么一段时间的相处他早就明白面前的这个人在想什么，他们只是必须这么做，就像溺水的人必须挣扎，“我其实已经面试过柏林爱乐了，他们收我，不过是二提。”  
“你看，机会来了。”  
“那你准备什么时候复出？”  
“很快。”Brett说，“辞职以后订去柏林的机票的时候记得帮我也订一张。”  
“好。”Eddy把面前的咖啡一饮而尽，他看着杯口边缘斑驳的痕迹，想到他们坐在桥边看巴黎的黄昏，路边的艺术家给他们画了张画，Brett嘲笑自己和他坐在那里的背影好像两个傻子。那片刻的感觉抓住了他，他觉得他看到了Brett隐隐作痛却无比甜美的灵魂。  
他勾住了Brett的左手小指，隔着桌子给了他一个吻。  
“小心你易碎的心。”他说。他知道Brett听到了这句话。

05  
Brett复出后照样还是按照自己的心意拉琴，批评家一遍接一遍的涌出来，但这种声音不足以再次把他赶走，渐渐的他拥有了自己的乐迷，从俱乐部转回了音乐厅，他曾对着镜头说，没有人能再把他赶走，除非他自己愿意离开。  
“你这话还真是敢讲啊。”Eddy刚练完琴，擦着自己的弓开着免提和他讲话，他刚看了那个足以令人尖叫的采访，觉得Brett足够坚强，而且世界虽然不够喜欢，但是也已经很多人在接受他给古典音乐带来的小混乱。  
“我得抢在他们前面，他们不让我拉琴，我就去音乐厅拉，他们不让我说话，我就对着镜头说。”Brett那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，好像是在收拾东西，“你那边怎么样？”  
“照例，排练，演出，没什么特别的。巴黎和德国差不多冷。”  
“比在歌剧院好。”  
“对，我不用听他们唱歌了。”Eddy笑出声音，“我对声乐没意见，我只是不怎么喜欢罢了。”  
“开心吗？”  
“开心。”  
“那就好，你的冒险看样子很成功。”  
“你也是，他们越起劲，说明你做的越正确。”  
电话那头传来轻笑，两个人一时间都没讲话，只有Eddy擦琴的声音。  
“快要见面了。”依旧是Brett率先打破沉默。  
“曲目你准备好了吗？”  
“差不多了，不过我想准备些小惊喜。”  
“希望那不是惊吓。”  
“那要看接受对象是谁了。”对面的声音朦胧起来，“终于快要见面了。”  
“想我吗？”  
Eddy本来没有期待Brett坦坦荡荡的回答的，但听到那个“想”的时候，还是觉得这个字狠狠地砸进了他的胸腔。

06  
舞台上的灯是暖黄色的，Eddy从来没有真正见过Brett站在台上拉琴的样子，这次他一下子见识了40分钟，不过位置不太好，二提也只能看到他的后脑勺。  
安可之前有人上来给他献花，他在鞠躬之后把花送给了第一排的小女孩。  
这十分Brett。Eddy想。  
他总是要在安可之前说几句的，只不过这次他没有说一些客套的官话，感谢各位来的听众还是别的什么，他先是向观众鞠躬，然后擦了擦额头的汗水，低下头沉吟了一会儿，说这次他来之前准备了个惊喜，不过不是给听众也不是给指挥的。  
台下哄笑起来。  
“这个惊喜给柏林爱乐的Eddy·Chen。”他往后看去，目光十分准确的落在了Eddy身上，伸出手介绍他，一时间所有的注意力都集中在了Eddy的身上，他的脑子有点懵，缓缓的站起来，在观众的鼓掌声中努力的把背挺直。  
“被业界赶走之后我在巴黎，沉迷于练琴和酗酒，一次喝多了之后——说出来可能有些奇怪——我准备去跳河，那个时候是他把我拉了回来，虽然我没打算自杀，但是他给了我一些，灵感和机会。”他说完这些，扭过头去看着Eddy，“安可曲目我打算和他一起完成，事先我没和他商量过，但是这首曲子我们在巴黎的时候拉了很多遍，他一定知道也一定记得。”  
Eddy看着Brett把琴架起来，给了他一个邀请的动作。  
他再次在掌声中挺直腰杆，同样也把琴架起来。  
“这首曲子献给一些小混乱。献给……”Brett说，他看着他，Eddy想到那天在塞纳河边遇见他时候的样子，那双看完自己一生的眼睛，“……献给那些易碎的心。”  
他听到Brett的呼吸，在下弓的一瞬间他就知道Brett要拉那首曲子了。  
那首曲子，那首曲子，没什么新意，巴黎Brett租的那间小破屋子里面他们拉过无数遍，那首曲子不代表他们的人生阶段，也不代表浪潮中的涟漪，甚至连俱乐部角落里那些发飘的牵手和烟头都不能代表，他并没觉得那首曲子举重若轻，只是融化在了塞纳河的水里。  
爱之喜。克莱斯勒。Brett要献给他，献给他们，献给那段在巴黎的时光，献给他们坐在桥边像傻子一样看过的无数次的夕阳。  
Eddy意识到Brett爱他，而这个爱，早在他们谈话的那个路边咖啡厅时，Brett就已经告诉过他了，只是这过于隐晦，Eddy又沉浸在思考中，拖到现在才明白。  
Brett爱他。  
Eddy仔细听他们的和声，发现许久不曾出现的蝴蝶从他琴上的f孔里飞了出来。

07  
音乐会结束后Brett没有接受任何媒体采访，跑到后门的乐团休息室等着Eddy出来，刚推开门的一瞬间，Brett凑过去亲了他一下，拉着他的手，问他能不能陪他逛逛。  
当然能了，这有什么不能，而Eddy也知道Brett要去哪儿。  
他们再次回到了那个桥上，趴在桥的边缘往下面看。  
“那天你把我拉回去，感觉好像做梦一样。”  
“你那天喝得那么醉，可不就是梦吗。”Eddy笑了，“如果我不拉住你，你肯定就永远在梦里了。”  
“可如果回到那天的话，我应该还会跳的。”  
“如果回到那天的话。”Eddy想了想，他那时穿着人字拖，现在却和Brett一样穿着西装，既然要冒险，要发出声音来，要告诉全世界，那这样倒也没所谓，“如果回到那天的话，我也应该会陪你一起跳。”  
“Eddy，现在是冬天。”  
“你没在梦里。”  
“你也没在梦里。”  
他们看着彼此。  
“你不敢吗？”Brett已经开始脱外套。  
“谁不敢了？”Eddy把自己的领结扯下来。  
在接触到水面的瞬间，Eddy感受到了刺骨的寒冷，他只是觉得他也融化在了塞纳河的水里，出来之后一定会患上点小感冒，但那又如何呢。  
那只不过是他和Brett那漫长白日梦中的一些小混乱罢了。

end


End file.
